AI-AWP
The AI-AWP (also called the AWP) is a new sniper rifle added in the 1.5 update of Bullet Force. As of Version 1.63.1, the AI-AWP costs 1,000,000 credits in the PC version, 310,000 credits in the client app. In terms of stats and effective use, it is a mix between the playstyle of the M40A5 and CS-LR4. The AWP also has the best in class reload speed of 1.75 seconds without optimize. With optimize, it is cut down to 1.5 seconds which is currently the fastest reload process in the game as of black Friday 2018. The AWP is also the most versatile sniper in the category, being capable of a rate of fire comparable to the M40, having damage rivaling that of the M200 out to a decent range, A scope in time that is on equal with the CS-LR4 (yes there is scope in time in bullet force but the difference between snipers is in the milliseconds. the AWP however, is noticeably faster than all other snipers save for the CS), And the AWP has the fastest strafing speed of all snipers while scoped in. Normally such a weapon will be blatantly OP but with veteran competitors such as the M200, BRT, and M40 all of which trade versatility to gain a specific niche, not so much. To add on with the rebalancing of the M4A1 where it's rate of fire and range is buffed, even the AWP will be hard pressed to go beyond a single mag before player death forces them to respawn. The cons of the AWP include: * Atrocious hipfire rivaled by the M40 only. * It's fast strafing speed may disorient quickscopers who developed muscle memory for compensating for the slower movement of other snipers while moving and scoping in at the same time. * The iron sights are highly obstructive and may as well be useless like with the M200. * Other competitors: It is versatile, but a master of none. in terms of long range dmg, it is outclassed by the BRT and M200. In terms of CQB, it is outclassed by the CS-LR4 and it's ludicrous ROF for a bolt action. And in terms of cost and not giving the enemy a potentially blatantly OP weapon when dropped, it is beaten out by the M40. * loud and distinctive firing sound alerts enemies to you and your AWPs presence. (this is more of a double edged sword as it can work for or against you as it can either draw the entire enemy team to you to eliminate you as a high value target or keep them off a vital area out of the fear of the weapon is in the hands of a pro or at least someone who knows what they are doing). The pros: * Versatile. * overall the fastest handling high damage sniper. * Boutique appeal. * Once out of early access it will cost silver. * Can 1 shot to the legs out to ranges where the M40 would normally take 2. To sum up the AWP, it's unique playstyle is that it is the best sniper for strafing in and out of a corner and taking out targets in quick succession. And to be frank, such a playstyle is simmilar to that employed by most run of the mill AWPers in it's CS:GO incarnation. But of course, you can always adapt it to a multitude of playstyles while the other snipers are stuck in their niche roles.